One (God Genesis)
9d992ee16ab8bfcea344bc81b26b7159.jpg 11aca16b7cbd3ad859470b5605b93d9c.jpg Goddess_by_rossdraws_dda3y0j-fullview.jpg 7646e8ff9afe1098df932522070629af.jpg Dd7a5lx-2c87b742-06ba-4af3-9ba5-caf6d3445ef2.jpg 1464f63b9a5c736a1467ddc4b7212728.jpg Bfdfd2a5affa8bf457d25bb6df272b62.jpg 0ead57226dc311b04e557d7e651ea803.jpg E371d6b3d15be0b2eba5d36245d72cf3.jpg Aec86ede2d928c4804b77f5fb35d9c3f.jpg B29b8fe80e697c46eaef730347bb74c5.jpg 88a587d0bdc5bbf54ea869800d99a3b9-700.jpg Art-covent-07-1.jpg 22493a7d86e4eeaed24b09fac77d7839.jpg 75dac1fbf25f945ed4d102412ff9a64d.jpg E3bf3edac38145cde3feb119418863d7.jpg 3ef5fd174620a4c71cc74cf7f5829ef3.jpg One is the manifestation of the author of God Genesis. She resides in the author domain, which stands infinitely above all creation, including true primordials. However Inistra and Alice go to her domain whenever they want to manipulate the entire story. Which she often allows as long as she finds the change good. In a way they serve as her "other minds". When bored she manifests in the story. Appearance See pictures, whatever she wants it to be Personality Little is known about her personality, however Alice and Inistra refer to her as lenient. She seems to care very much for Remia, as she uses her in many stories. Alice and Inistra never make changes to the story that affect her due to this knowledge. One's personality also can be whatever she wants it to be in whatever situation to make it more entertaining, which makes her exceptionally scary. As However, Alice, Malabu, and Instra don't fear her as they sort of act as her other minds due to being the big three. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: One Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Supreme being, Author Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 5), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Instinctive Reaction, Godlike Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Portal Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Magma Manipulation, Aura, Regeneration (True Godly, however whatever she wants it to be), Immortality (Type 10, however Whatever she wants it to be), Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Author embodiment), Large Size (Type 11, however whatever she wants it to be), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Resurrection, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Danmaku, Duplication, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Corruption, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Berserk Mode, Black Hole Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fusionism, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Transduality, Time Travel, Thread Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Radiation Manipulation, Purification, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Poison Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Petrification, Perception Manipulation, BFR, Power Modification Attack Potency: Unknown (Is the author of the entire omniverse. Her Author Domain stands infinitely above all things in existence. Beings like Malabu, Inistra, and Ally must get her permission before they can manipulate the entire story. One can make the possible impossible, and the impossible possible. Even Alice, Chaos, and Void, who are completely above the transcendent ladder are fake from her perspective. One represents the One above all things. And and all things are One) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (If she is affected by anything at all, it's cause she allowed it) Stamina: Unknown Range: Irrelevant (Due to being the author her range is unlimited) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscience Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authoritative Law: One is the author of everything. Her existence, will, law, and power is absolute. She can do anything no matter how contradictory, such as; killing herself, creating beings more powerful than herself, surpassing infinity, bringing herself back to life after killing herself permanently, and much more. Everything in existence is how it is because of her. If anything affects her in totality, it is because she allowed it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vector Users Category:Plot Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Purification Users Category:Size Users Category:Thread Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Insect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Heat Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Bone Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Age Users Category:Rage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Law Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Authors Category:Supreme Beings